


Imagine Sam Waking You Up When You Have a Nightmare

by imagineteamfreewill



Series: Supernatural Imagines [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineteamfreewill/pseuds/imagineteamfreewill
Summary: This was originally posted as a gif imagine on my tumblr account of the same name on March 29th, 2019.





	Imagine Sam Waking You Up When You Have a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a gif imagine on my tumblr account of the same name on March 29th, 2019.

“Hey. Hey, Y/N. Wake up.”

You opened your eyes, your hands immediately flying upwards to grab onto the wrists of whoever was leaning over you. Your heart was pounding in your chest and your lungs felt tight and short of air, but your eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness in the bedroom and you realized that it was only Sam who’d woken you up. Slowly, you released him from your grip and relaxed back against the mattress, closing your eyes again.

“It was just a bad dream, Y/N,” Sam murmured, and you nodded silently, licking your lips and swallowing to try and rid yourself of the dryness in your mouth.

When you finally felt more grounded, you pushed yourself up into a sitting position, then stood. Sam moved out of your way, sitting back on his own bed as you went over to the tiny motel table to get your water. The bottle was empty and you sighed, carrying it into the bathroom to fill it up again. 

“You okay?” Sam asked when you came back out.

You nodded. “I’m fine, Sam. Sorry for waking you up.”

He shook his head and gave you a small, thin smile as you shut off the lamp he’d switched on so you could find your way around the room.

“It’s okay. I wasn’t actually asleep, anyway,” he added. “I haven’t slept well since the hunt in Memphis.”

“Me neither,” you admitted after a second, and the two of you sat in silence for another long moment. Finally, you set your water bottle on the nightstand and sighed. “Wanna see if there’s a good movie on?”

Sam smiled softly and reached over, grabbing the remote from his side of the nightstand, then holding it out for you. “I’d like that. It’ll be nice to have someone to have insomnia with for once.”


End file.
